Zim's One Little Slip
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: This is a bones for all you fanfiction people who are reading When Dance Dance Revolution and Waffles Meet.


Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my Twenty-third story. I strongly suggest that you read the other twenty-two in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. Here is the order. Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib's new Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, Talent show of Doom, Grand prize of RJ Doom, Halloween Terrors Combined, Annoying new job of Doom and New challenges, Maybe a New Alley for Dib, Kierra's grand entrance, Jump in the line home alone dance party, A day with Amethyst, Thanksgiving Interview, and the first chapter of When Dance Dance Revolution and Waffles Meet. They are all really good so don't worry I don't own Invader Zim but I do own the newest characters in here. Enjoy.

Zim's One Little Slip

Setting 1 Invaderzimfannumber1's living room

It was a normal day at my house well almost normal I had Zim, Amethyst, Gir, Kierra, and Dib over at my house. Why I'll never know I thought I learned my lesson last time. Any way we had just finished watching the new version of War of the Worlds when all the trouble started.

-Me-Well that was great. What did you guys think?

-Amethyst- Well it was ok I liked the pain and misery for the humans that for certain. But I felt sorry for the aliens.

-Zim- Don't worry Amethyst that is just some stupid human propaganda. A real superior alien species could never be felled by something as pathetic as germ. It's just sear fantasy so I laugh at you inferior human movie invaderzimfannumber1. Here I go ha-ha.

-Me- But Zim don't you remember how scared you where of germs after you and Gir watch your universe's version of this movie?

-Zim- First of all I was not scared nothing scares the almighty Zim and second of all I proved that theory wrong. I mean I have been living on Earth for almost two years now and no insignificant germs have ever infected me even without the meat on.

-Amethyst- But dad I got sick once.

-Zim- That was a reaction to the dreaded goop of doom Amethyst completely different.

-Dib- Well I liked it any victory for Earth is always good in my book.

-Me- Of course you would say that Dib but I agree with Zim and Amethyst I feel sorry for the aliens but I did like the little girl.

-Dib- How can you feel sorry for the aliens you're a human I think.

-Me- Yes I am a human Dib but if I got to choose between being a human or being an alien I would of chosen to be an alien. I mean they have such cool lives.

-Zim- She's right Dib well come Amethyst, Gir, and Kierra enough of this inferior human television vague we must return to our universe so that we can conquer Earth for Operation Impending Doom 2.

-Amethyst- Ok Dad. Wait invaderzimfannumber1 I was just wondering. If me and Dad are trying to conquer are universe's version of Earth for Operation Impending Doom 2 then what ever happened to Operation Impending Doom 1 since Dad has never told me.

-Dib- Yeah what ever did happen to Operation Impending Doom 1?

-Me- Well I'm surprised that Zim hasn't told you Amethyst because he's what happened to Operation Impending Doom 1.

-Amethyst- What do you mean?

-Me- Well let me explain…

-Gir- Ow this is gonna be good I can tell so get me some popcorn Kierra buddy with lots of butter on it.

-Kierra- I'm not going to go get you some popcorn Gir. Because last time I got you some popcorn you got the butter all over me. So be quiet because I want to hear the story.

-Me- Why don't you both be quiet and let me finish. As I was saying the tallest had told Zim to watch everything with in this small hand drawn circle which is so not worthy of his superiority so he went to go teach the pilots of the frontline battle mech #4 a thing or two about piloting such a robot. And he commanded it and began to destroy every thing in sight but sadly they where still on his home planet. In fact I have a clip of it. (I turn on the nightmare begins)

-Zim on the TV- But you can't have an invasion without me. I was in Operation Impending Doom 1. Don't you remember.

-Tallest Purple on the TV- Oh yes we remember.

-Zim on the TV- Ha-ha

-Irken on the TV- But sir we're still on our own planet.

-Zim on the TV- Silence twist those nobs. Twist those nobs. You pull some leaves pull some levers. Ha-ha. I put the fires out.

-Purple on the TV- You made them worse.

-Zim on the TV- Worse or better. (I pause it and Amethyst, Gir, Kierra, and Dib have there mouths wide open)

-Amethyst- Wow dad why did you do that?

-Zim- It wasn't my fault I did not know that I was still on my home planet.

-Dib- But Zim that Irken guy just told you you where.

-Zim- You're making it up.

-Dib- Come on Zim you have to admit that was pretty stupid.

-Amethyst- Silence Dib my father just said that it was an accident and I completely understand I mean dad has never been that good at listening.

-Kierra- But master you have to admit that that was kind of silly of your father.

-Amethyst- Kierra are you actually agreeing with the Dib ?

-Kierra- No master I just think it was kind of silly.

-Dib- Yeah Zim what do you call what you just did if you don't think you did it on purpose.

-Zim- **It was a recipe for disaster  
A four course meal of no sirree  
It seemed that happily ever after  
Was happy everyone was after me  
It was a cup of good intentions  
A table spoon of one big mess  
A dash of over reaction  
I assume you know the rest**

**One little slip, One little slip  
It was a fusion of confusion  
With a few confounding things**

**I guess I probably took the wrong direction  
Well I admit I might have missed a sign or two  
I ran a light past your affection  
At humiliation Avenue  
Took a right turn at confusion  
A left when I shoulda gone straight on through  
I ran ahead with my assumptions  
We all know what that can do**

**One little slip, One little slip  
It was a fusion of confusion  
With a few confounding things I get the feeling in this universe  
I'll never live till I live down the one mistake that seems to follow me around  
But they'll forget about the destruction when I finally burn all the filthy humans to the ground**

**It was a cup of good intentions  
A table spoon of one big mess  
A dash of over reaction  
I assume you know the rest**

**One little slip, One little slip  
It was a humble little stumble  
With a big un-graceful…**

**One little slip, One little slip  
It was a fusion of confusion  
With a few confounding things **

-Amethyst- You see Dib it's like my father just said it was all just one little slip.

-Zim- Exactly Amethyst Well come Gir, Kierra, and Amethyst let us go complete our mission of Doom.

-Amethyst- Right oh Dad. (they leave)

-Dib- I can't believe that Zim attacked his own people he's even more stupid then I thought and I really can't believe that you still idolize him invaderzimfannumber1 you must be insane.

-Me- First of all Dib I'm not insane you are and second of all if you're going to make fun of Zim and me then I want you out of my house because it was not Zim's fault. So get out.

-Dib- Fine I have to go stop Zim's next evil plan any way.

-Me- Of course you do Dib now get out.

The End

Well that was it Fanfiction people I hope you all like it send me plenty of reviews and until my next fanfiction which is goign to be another song fanfiction and it is called It'll be the end of the world invaderzimfannumber1. So until then I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


End file.
